


Никто никому ничего

by Anonymous



Series: Грустная клевета [5]
Category: Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-17
Updated: 2007-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дровосек (уже Железный, но еще не окончательно с этим смирившийся) сидит в своей хижине и мысленно перемывает косточки родственникам и знакомым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто никому ничего

**Author's Note:**

> Аффтарша никого не хотела обидеть. Аффтарша просто хотела выговориться, оставаясь при этом в рамках приличий. Просьба аллегории и оскорбительные параллели с реальными людьми к рассмотрению не принимать.

Снова возвращаюсь, и снова никого нет. Наверное, пора уже перестать воображать, что кто-то придет. Но раньше приходили. С их стороны это должен был быть настоящий подвиг. Страшно подумать, на что готовы люди из вежливости. И я по-прежнему возвращаюсь пораньше, на случай, если кто-нибудь еще не понял, что в выражении вежливого сочувствия я не нуждаюсь. Это ведь я, если подумать, должен им вежливо сочувствовать — потому что по-настоящему сочувствовать я уже не могу. Если подумать. Что-то слишком много думаю я в последнее время. Ну а что еще делать-то?  
Сегодня уже никто не придет. Раньше приходили. Я не ее имею в виду… Ее я не жду. Хотя один раз она все-таки пришла, и тогда я тоже ее не ждал. Теперь я понимаю, почему она пришла, теперь понимаю, почему я — даже такой — еще что-то значил для нее. Не знаю, что было бы, если бы я понимал это уже тогда. Наверное, ничего бы не изменилось. Но я не понимал. И незачем гадать, что было бы. Есть то, что есть.  
Его я тоже не ждал, но он приходил. Несколько раз пришел, я уже начал возвращаться пораньше, чтобы не заставлять его сперва ждать, а потом бежать домой через вечерний, стремительно темнеющий лес. Оставаться здесь он отказывался. Не очень-то здесь удобно, это верно. А устраивать здесь комнату для гостей я не собирался. Уж он-то мне здесь совсем не был нужен. А он будто не понимал, что именно он здесь совсем не нужен, он наслаждался собственным благородством. Сейчас уже не наслаждается, хотя не уверен, что он действительно что-то понял. Просто он перестал сюда приходить. Наверное, срок траура по мне истек. А может, все-таки он вернулся к ней?  
Я не узнаю. Сам я не пойду выяснять. А сюда никто не придет.  
Если бы я был не я, а кто-нибудь другой, я бы тоже не пришел.  
И не потому, что живому нечего делить с кучей запчастей. А просто я и раньше был не таким человеком, с каким мне самому хотелось бы поговорить. Ну кто я, в самом деле, такой? Что я хорошего в жизни сделал? Ничего. Что я вообще сделал? Разочаровал семью, отбил девушку у двоюродного брата, ее семью до преступления довел, а потом ее и бросил. И сам жив остался, каким-то чудом… Самое бесполезное чудо из всех, что только можно придумать. Потому что сам я из всех тварей, что по земле бегают, над землей летают, под землей ползают и в воде плавают, самая бесполезная. И раньше был таким, а теперь уж…  
Они были хорошей парой. Были бы. Если бы не я. До сих пор не знаю, действительно ли я ее любил или просто позавидовал. Слишком у них всё было хорошо, а у меня ничего такого никогда не было. Просто я никогда не встречал таких девушек. Таких. Я и раньше не мог сказать, понять не мог, почему именно без нее я жить не могу, а теперь и подавно. Не знаю.  
Он был умнее меня и красивее, и добрее, я до сих пор уверен в этом, был, просто потому, что он не отбивал невест у двоюродных братьев. И хотя работать ему приходилось не меньше, чем мне, даже больше — у него еще младшие братья и сестра, а я один на всём свете, — он никогда не выглядел так, будто у него нет времени ни на себя, ни на других, ни на что, кроме работы и отдыха от нее. Не знаю, как это у него получалось. И чего совсем не знаю, так это как она могла предпочесть меня. Но ее я не виню. Ее я никогда ни в чём винить не смогу. Так уж получилось, что какое-то время он был далеко, а я близко, и почему-то ей показалось, что я честнее. Я думал, что она ошибалась… Но не отступился. Тогда — не отступился.  
Если бы я не помнил о том, что есть еще брат, который ее любит… Но я помнил. Что есть, то есть.  
Да, она любила меня. Да, было жестоко ее прогонять. Я знал это. Но я знал, что тот, кого она любила, уже умер, а то, что осталось и таскается по земле, скрипя шарнирами — недостойно ничьей любви, и тем более ее. И еще я знал, что даже живым я был ее недостоин. Даже если бы он не существовал, я попробовал бы уговорить ее, я знал бы, что прав, но теперь я был дважды прав. Раньше я мог выдумывать оправдания себе, раньше высшим оправданием была моя любовь, но теперь это слово ничего не должно было для меня значить. Наверное, я действительно любил ее. Если даже сейчас я думаю о ней. А может, и раньше я только думал о ней, как сейчас, а любви настоящей не было? Я не могу этого вспомнить. Самое важное в жизни помнишь не головой. Но лучше бы у меня и вовсе не осталось памяти. А еще лучше было бы, если бы я просто перестал существовать. Чтобы мне не пришлось говорить ей слова, которые сейчас не могу повторить даже мысленно, так они ужасны. Но я остался жить.  
Когда он пришел, сначала я удивился. Я думал, что он счастлив с ней и не хочет вспоминать о помехе, какой я когда-то для них был и какой быть перестал. Или что память о моем предательстве слишком горька и он не хочет ни ссориться с получеловеком — торжество над таким, как я, немногого стоит, — ни вежливо сочувствовать тому, кого ненавидит. Или что он, по доброте своей, стесняется своего счастья и боится обидеть того, чье место занял, хотя и по праву, боится ранить того, кого уже ничто не может ранить… Много разного я думал, и каждый раз выходило, что он не придет, никак не может прийти. Иногда я надеялся, что придет кто-нибудь другой из родственников. Но вместо этого пришел он. Как всегда, красивый и разговорчивый. Он сидел на земляном полу, согнув одну ногу в колене, занимая почти весь дом, и рассказывал все новости, какие мог вспомнить, не говорил только о ней, а я молчал и гадал, через что именно ему пришлось переступить, чтобы прийти сюда — через равнодушие счастливого, ненависть оскорбленного или смущение везучего… Несколько раз собирался я задать вопрос, но так и не собрался с духом. И когда он пришел опять, через неделю, я снова промолчал… Только в третий раз я спросил, как она поживает. Спокойно спросил. И он ответил, тоже спокойно. А я смотрел на него и никак не мог понять, что он имеет в виду. А когда понял, задал еще один вопрос — про него самого.  
У него всё было хорошо. У него всё было просто отлично. Потому что у него была невеста. Другая.  
Ему, кажется, было очень стыдно, но не перед ней, а передо мной, и не потому, что он предал ее, а потому, что я уже не мог понять, почему он ее предал. Потому что он не мог сказать «сердцу не прикажешь» или что-то в этом роде, а если бы сказал, наверное, тут же извинился бы. Хотя нет никакого смысла извиняться передо мной, и нет его вины в том, что у меня нет того, чему бесполезно приказывать. Скорее уж я виноват, что задаю лишние вопросы о вещах, которые меня уже волновать не должны. И еще я виноват, что рассчитывал на него — будто он что-то мне должен, или ей, или себе самому.  
Я виноват, что не понял… Не понял, почему она пришла ко мне тогда. Почему ей даже со мной — таким — жалко было расставаться. Не понял, почему она выбрала меня, а не его, хотя он был умным, красивым и добрым.  
Не понял, что не любое сердце подсказывает верные решения.  
Она нравилась многим… Не только моему двоюродному брату. Я знаю еще парней троих-четверых, заглядывавшихся на нее… Я по-прежнему верю, что кто-то из них умеет любить по-настоящему. Должен же быть хоть один человек в деревне лучше меня! Раньше я думал, что хуже меня уже никого нет… Я ошибался, другие оказались еще хуже, но я-то от этого лучше не становлюсь. Должен же быть на всём свете хоть один хороший человек — не считая ее, конечно, — должен же быть на всём свете хоть кто-то, достойный ее? Не может быть, чтобы из всех мужчин мира быть верным ей мог только один — тот, кому уже нет смысла быть верным? Тот, кому не нужно притворяться верным, тот, кому не приходится приказывать сердцу, потому что нечему приказывать?  
Если бы я мог снова стать живым…  
Я знаю, что это невозможно. Только это и дает мне право мечтать. Я ведь даже имени ее не называю никогда — чтобы случайно не позвать. Ко мне, такому. Можно сказать, на тот свет. А желать невозможного — не преступление.  
И я знаю, что всё будет хорошо. Даже не надеюсь — знаю.  
Наступает ночь. И опять никто не пришел. А значит, всё идет как надо.


End file.
